(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a trouser-pressing machine.
More particularly, this invention relates to a middle iron used for setting a washed trouser and a cover used while covering over the middle iron.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, as this type of trouser-pressing machine, there has been provided a machine descried in U.S. Pat. No. 3,425,141, for example. This prior art trouser-pressing machine is provided the middle iron for setting the trouser between the upper iron and the lower iron.
When this prior art trouser-pressing machine is operated, an operator sets one trouser leg between the middle iron and the lower iron and sets the other trouser leg between the middle iron and the upper iron. Then, the upper iron is pushed against the lower iron through the middle iron. Accordingly, applying the prior art machine, it is possible to press both trouser legs at a time.
However, the middle iron of the prior art machine has been formed entirely in the same thickness up to its portion corresponding to the crotch of the trouser.
Due to this fact, in the case of the prior art machine, it has not been avoided to remain an iron mark at the crotch of the trouser by a right-angle edge of the middle iron corresponding to the crotch of the trouser.
As a result, application of the prior art trouser-pressing machine has showed a problem that the crotch of the trouser could not be pressed well.
In view of the problem of the prior art described above, the present invention has been provided.
Accordingly, a technical theme to be solved by the present invention is to provide the middle iron formed to enable the mark of the iron to be prevented from being left at the crotch of the trouser and the crotch of the trouser to be pressed well and to provide a cover used while being applied over the middle iron.